


longevity

by kimchleejjigae



Series: narufemsasu's asylum [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Picture attached at the bottom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: "Sorry, I'm wedded."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narufemsasu's asylum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	longevity

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hi."

"Sendirian?"

"Dengan seratus lima puluh tamu undangan di sini, saat ini, aku nggak mengategorikan diriku sebagai orang yang tengah sendirian, pirang."

Suara tawa rendah si --yang dipanggil-- pirang merambat pada lingkup nirbatas pesta paska sandekala. Saru dengan suara canda tawa tetamu lain juga musik romantis jadi latarnya. Meminta pramusaji untuk memberikan dua gelas minuman dari salah satu jajaran botol beling aneka warna sebelum pria pirang itu merapal ulang pertanyaannya, "Okay, let me rephrase it, are you with anyone at this party?"

Tangan kanan diangkat sejajar dada, jemari lentik bergaya french manicure berpoles cat kuku warna nude dengan aksen gliter di tiap selang jari bagai penghidupan tuts piano ke dunia nyata, mengerling arbitrer buat lingkar logam mulia terrefleksikan kemerlap hangat lampu oranye pesta, "Sorry, I'm wedded."

Menirukan gerakan yang sama, sebagai lawan bicara tunggal, pria itu membeo, "Sorry, I'm wedded."

"Berani banget kamu, sudah menikah masih melipir cari wanita lain."

"I take that as a compliment. Tapi, aku nggak seburuk itu, manis."

Dua gelas tersaji di antara mereka, namun si pirang yang lebih dulu menikmati minumannya. Tak sampai dua teguk, kedua gelas champagne fluit kembali berjajar kokoh di atas lapisan kain velvet putih keoranyean. Kilau vas bening mempercantik anggrek putih di pusat meja. Mereka tak putus kontak mata sejak awal sapa. Samar-samar kurva amat kecil terlekuk di bibir keduanya.

"Mabuk di pesta keluarga, kurasa kau pria liar."

"Hm? Sudah menikah, tapi menilai pria lain sebagai pria liar? Kurasa jika suamimu dengar, kau akan dapat masalah di ranjang."

"Like I'm scared."

Sekat-sekat imaji tertekan hawa pekat gairah yang mencuat dari inci pori keduanya bagai anomali. Pramusaji dan tetamu hilir mudik di sekitar, namun tak dipedulikan. Keduanya bersama buat kubah transedental kedap suara yang isinya hanya mereka berdua. Sekeliling mereka berubah candramawa kecuali mereka berdua.

Di luar kubah tak kasat mata itu, pesta bahari dikemas serupa garden party luar ruang dengan partisi-partisi hias bunga-bunga segar merekah masih berjalan. Gerbera, lili, mawar, hydrangea, baby's breath putih terangkai apik pada dedaunan pakis jadi satu kesatuan keindahan dekorasi. Seratus lima puluh tamu undangan mengindikasikan resepsi intim khusus bagi handai dan sanak famili.

Hidangan penutup lepas makan malam tersaji pada meja-meja bertaplak sama, dikerumuni beberapa tetamu pada pojok-pojok area pesta. Bandul botol kaca mini transparan bertindak bagai vas untuk bunga mungil baby's breath menggelantung bagai peri hutan pada serat nilon menghias area lainnya. Pada sisi utama, ada kelambu lapis banyak yang memendar lampu di kanan dan kirinya, menghangatkan malam berkanopi pinus di kolong langit cerah berkelip. Bagian atasnya dihias rangkaian bunga-bunga sama yang tersebar pada area acara.

"Sasuke."

"Ah, kakakku memanggil. Sampai nanti."

Yang punya nama lekas melipir bangkit dari kursi berbalut kain satin hijau olive disimpul pita. Rok gaun lapis tule-nya diangkat sedikit untuk mempermudah langkah beralas sepatu tinggi pada permukaan tak rata rerumputan segar tercukur hari lalu. Berbeda dengan fabrik dari pinggang ke bawah, bagian pinggang ke atas adalah brukat motif bunga klasik yang memeluk wanita itu sampai pergelangan tangan. Warna putih gading asli dari gaunnya membaur dengan warna lampu. Oh, hampir lupa, ada hiasan bunga kering yang terrangkai manis melingkar di kepalanya. Semua nada bersatu padu menjadi satu nyanyian: kecantikan.

_Oh, apsaraku._

"Kau juga, Naruto."

Terbangun dari lamunannya, pria itu menjawab, "Iya, iya, kakak ipar." Turut bangkit, ia melonggarkan sedikit dasi kupu-kupu yang mulai mencekik. Setelan jas poliester light beige dengan jenis bunga sama namun lebih sederhana dari yang melingkar di kepala Sasuke tersemat gemas pada kerah dada kirinya. Bunga kering --menghias kepala dan dada mereka-- melambangkan umur panjang dan keabadian. Simbolik atas pengharapan yang keduanya rapal dalam doa ikat janji sehidup semati. Seluar yang senada dengan jas ia rapikan sejenak untuk meniadakan kusut yang tak berwujud. Bibir pria itu menyimpul kala tapak santainya menyusul yang sudah beranjak lebih dulu.

Ia kakak Sasuke, ipar Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, menggeleng biasa atas perangai keduanya, "Masih saja suka bermain." Ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelum berlalu.

"Selamat menikah, kalian berdua!" Seru salah satu kerabat pada dua mempelai yang bersanding bersisian paska peluk hangat dilemparkan.

Dua belas november dua ribu enam belas, Uchiha Sasuke telah resmi menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke. Dan sejak saat itu, senyum tak pernah pudar dari pasangan Uzumaki baru.

_< picture above is my commission art drawn by whippedbyikemen on twitter. do not repost/use without permission >_


End file.
